Therapuetic Chain of Events
by Kome Mayuga
Summary: An old friend from Ciel's past has returned, and she is here to stay. All seems fine until he learns a few of her secrets and how twisted she really is on the inside. Before he knows it, he is falling for her. Unfortunately, so is his butler. SebXOC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoy my newest creation! Hopefully I don't get bored with this one like I do with everything else. And don't worry, I have the story planned out. This is a SebastianxOC fanfic. The character you meet today, Serene, isn't going to be the only OC btw. I'll have a few more coming up so look forward to them.**

* * *

**Prologue**

He stiffened in his place when he passed by. Who could blame him? He was a demon and he was walking pass a church. Abandoned or not, it was still a church nonetheless. And when I first glance at him, all I could see was him. That was, until I heard a familiar voice call out to him. It was my old friend, Ciel. I smiled and skipped away from the window I was peering out of and happily walked down the stares of the church's attic. I ran out of the double doors and called, "Ciel!"

Automatically, he and his demon butler turned to me. I saw the demon bend down to Ciel and ask," You know this young woman, young master?"

Ciel only nodded and stared at me.

I walked over to him. "Ciel, younger brother, do you not recognize me? It's me, Serene," I said with a smile.

Ciel just continued stare. "Serene? I thought you had died, along with the rest of your family." The way he spoke, he seemed to be pretending to be strong. For that I was proud of him. It was expected of him. But what surprised me was that he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. And that was the first time I've seen him show any emotion since his parents' passing. And it was that moment I knew, I couldn't go through with my plans; I couldn't leave the only family I had left.


	2. Ch 1: His Sister, Introduced

**Author's Note: Well here it is, chapter one! I Hope you all enjoy it and there will be much more to come, trust me. And don't miss the machete, you will see a lot of it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: His Sister, Intoduced**

We were sitting in what appeared to be an office. Ciel had offered me to stay at his estate, and of course I obliged. We sat across from each other at a small table. Sebastian, the name of the demon butler so I've learned, poured two cups of tea and set them down. He looked over to me and spoke, "So, Serene, how old are you?"

I took a sip of my tea and looked up at him, smiling. "Oh, I'm seventeen."

Ciel looked at my with a confused look. "Serene, I thought you were-"

I kicked him under the table. "I'm seventeen, Ciel," I said agrily, though still holding a smile in place. I cleared my throat. "So, Ciel, I can only guess you sold your soul to this demon butle of yours, Sebastian."

Ciel choked on his tea, almost spitting it up. "Excuse me?"

"You don't honestly think of me to be so oblivious to the fact that Sebastian here is actually a demon, do you?" I questioned him. I was actually quite enjoying myself. It was intriging to see him confused.

"How did you....?" He was just staring at me like I said something crazy now. I think it was then he took a good look at me. "Serene, I don't remember your hair being red. I remembered it being white," he said, staring at me still.

I just kept smiling. "Do you like it? I always hated my white hair. It got stained so easily. So I purposely stained it for it to get this color, and now the color won't wash out," I explained to him. I sipped my tea.

Sebastian looked down at me. "So, what did you use to get your hair that color, Serene?" he asked with a smirk. Like he couldn't already tell.

My smile grew. "Well, blood of course."

"What!? Whose!?" Ciel shouted in an outburst. He had fear in his eyes, or atleast that's what I would call it.

My smile shrunk a little but stayed. "Well, some of mine, some of others. Don't worry though I didn't do it on my own. A shinigami named Grell helped me," I said softly. Ciel just kept staring at me.

Sebastian spoke up. "When you say some of your own blood,"

I nodded and rolled up my sleeves. My arms reveal no real skin, just scars and scabs. I felt like a candycane whenever I looked at them.

Ciel paid it no mind appearently because he just asked, "You know Grell? Grell Sutcliffe?" He continued to stare at me in disbelief.

I nodded. "So I see you are also familiar with him." I sipped more of my tea.

"Yes, but how is it that you know him?" Ciel asked me, his voice hinted some concern.

* * *

_It was raining. I sat alone, curled into a ball, and leaning against a brick wall. It had only been a few weeks after the last funeral. It wasn't like I was able to go back home though. Everyone thought I died as well. And if I went back, who knows what would happen. I needed to find shelter quickly, though. It was save sitting in the dark on a raining night alone. After all, I was only thirteen. _

_It was then I heard noises. I looked to see what it was and saw two shadows heading this way. I tried my hardest to blend into the wall, which was a hopeless task since my hair and clothes were all white and my eyes were i bright icy blue. I just stood out a little too well. _

_When the shadows got a closer, I noticed that they were two large men. I gulped. One of them smirked and said, "Well lookie what we've got here." The other only laughed. The both walked over to me. _

_I stood up and said, "Get away from me."_

_They just broke out in a cold laugh. One of them smile evilly and said, "Oh don't worry, Sweetheart, we won't hurt you....much." _

_"Yes, we just want to have some fun," said the other man. They were just disgusting nobodies looking for a good score._

_I stood still against the wall and said, "I'm warning you, stay away from me."_

_They just laughed and walked closer._

_I sighed and said, "You two obviously don't understand English very well. I said, STAY AWAY!" I glared and them and slid a hand behind my back._

_They just laugh and laughed and continued walking until the were right in front of me._

_I smirked and said, "I warned you." I then pulled out a machete, swung it once, and put it away. _

_The men had shocked expressions on their faces before the top half of their bodies slid off of the bottom half._

_I just continued to smirk._

_I then heard clapping from a distance. A man, dressed in nothing but red, with red hair as well, walked over to me smiling and clapping. "When I first laid my eyes on you I thought nothing of you. Just another white child. But now that I see you painted in red, why you just look gorgeous. Not to mention by the way you swung that blade I can tell this wasn't your first murder, now was it?"_

_I smiled at him. _

_"Oh how rude of my not to introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliffe," he said dramatically._

_I giggled a bit. "I am Serene." _

_"No surname?"_

_I shook my head and said, "No surname."_

_"Well it is nice to meet you Serene," he said smiling. "I hope we cross paths again real soon. Maybe we can do something about that hair of yours. I think it would look much better red." He then disappeared._

* * *

"Oh, Grell and I have crossed paths every now and then," I said with a bright smile.

We had finished our tea by now. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and said, "Sebastian, show Serene to her room."

Sebastian nodded and walked away.

I followed him down the hall and to an empty bedroom. I looked up at Sebastian and my smile faded.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Is something wrong, Serene?" he asked.

I looked away and shook my head. I then just walked into the room and closed the door behind me.


	3. Ch 2: His Sister, A Bleeding Artist

**Aurthor's note: Here it is, chapter 2. and i apologize for how short it is but i have to end things quick before i get off subject. well anyway enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroshitsuji :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Sister, A Bleeding Artist**

I walked up behind Ciel. He was calmly sitting at his desk doing paperwork. I grabbed his shoulders and he jumped. I pouted and said, "Damn, you were supposed to scream out in fear, little brother." I hugged him from behind, laying the back of his head against my chest. I brushed my hand on his cheek. "You're just no fun anymore, are you," I whispered in his left ear. I peered around to look at his face and his cheeks were a light pink.

"Things have changed, Serene. We all have to learn to mature," he said before clearing his throat.

I pulled back and put my hands on my hips. "I have matured a lot over the years! I just know how to have fun!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, you seem very mature, Serene," Sebastian whispered from behind me.

I quickly jumped and turned around to glare at him. "Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing, Sebastian," I said as calmly as I could. I forcefully peeled my eyes away from him and looked back at Ciel. "Come on, Ciel, when was the last time you went off and had fun?" I asked him.

He gave me the cold shoulder. "Sebastian, get the carriage ready. It's time to leave."

Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room.

I looked over to Ciel who was getting up out of his chair. "Where are you going?" I asked.

His answer was, "Come with us to find out."

* * *

I tensed up when we arrived. "Here? Why here?" We were at Undertaker's shop. I was scared.

Ciel glanced at me and asked, "Have you been here before?"

I nodded.

We walked in. Undertaker slowly slid out of one of the coffins. He had a smile on of course. He wagged his eyebrows, I couldn't see but I could tell, at me and said, "Why, Serene, my malevolent friend. How good it is to see you again. How are you taking the previous passing?"

Sebastian and Ciel turned their attention to me. I shrugged off their gazes. "I'm doing rather well, Sogiya-sama," I said with a smirk.

Ciel gave me a questioning look. "Um...Serene, how is it that you know him?" he asked me.

"Well, you see, Ciel, I have attended multiple funerals in my lifetime, and he and I are some sort of business partners in a way. Well, we haven't really done business with each other until about three years ago. The same time I started doing business with Grell," I explained, putting the slightest of emphasis on the word business.

Ciel just turned his head toward Undertaker.

Sebastian held his gaze on me. "So why is it you were so upset to be here?" he asked me.

"Simple, he creeps me the fuck out," I stated before scooting behind him like a scared child.

Undertaker only chuckled and nibbled on a dog treat.

His chuckle sent cold shivers down my spine. I wrapped my fingers on the back of Sebastian's black coat and squeezed.

"I'm sure you know why we are here," Ciel said in a calm voice. How could anyone be calm when in the same room as this man?

Undertaker nodded. "And I'm sure you remember my price."

Sebastian walked forward to Undertaker, causing my to let go of him immediately. He whispered something into Undertaker's ear, causing him to burst into a loud cackle. It was the first time I ever witnessed him do so.

I tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "How did you do that?" I asked.

He only smirked at me and said, "Let's just say I am very skilled in things other than just being an average butler."

A part of me wanted to ask about some of his other skills in a seductive manner but another part of me knew how to shut the hell up. I only nodded in response. I felt my face heat up a bit at just the thought, though. I turned away from him and back up a few steps.

Ciel spoke up just then. "I was curious if you knew anything about the 'Bleeding Artist.' It seems as though another victim has been discovered. It was one of Her Majesty's guards."

I turned to Ciel. "Excuse me, but who is the 'Bleeding Artist?'" I asked curiously. I have yet to hear of this.

Ciel looked at me as though I was insane. "You mean, you haven't heard of the 'Bleeding Artist?' The 'Bleeding Artist' is a murderer who has been active for the passed three years. This murderer has been tearing apart its victims with a rusty machete and painting images in their blood on the murder site. It literally drains all the blood out of the vitims' bodies just to paint a pretty picture. It's just sickening."

My face froze but then relaxed.

Sebastian, now behind me for some reason, cleared his throat and said, "Didn't a witness report the murderer to having a womanly fatigue and wearing a dress? So it must clearly be a woman."

All color left my face. I looked up at Sebastian. Then looked back over to Undertaker and Ciel.

Undertaker smiled at me and said, "Well I cannot tell you who it is but this person doesn't work alone. She has received help from a male companion. And I'm sure that she does more than paint with the blood she collects because she collects more than enough blood for her paintings."

Ciel nodded his head. He turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, make a list of the victims and things they may have in common with each other."

Sebastian bent over on one knee, which made me feel akward because I was infront of him, and said, "Yes, My Lord." And then he vanished.

I had to blink a couple of times before I comprehended this. I walked out of the shop with Ciel to see Sebastian awaitign us at the carriage. I was a bit weirded out.

* * *


	4. Ch 3: His Sister, A Murderer

**Aurthors Note: here it is! Chapter 3! be happy and review! woot**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: His Sister, A Murderer**

I sipped my tea. "So how long will it take for Sebastian to return?" I asked Ciel.

Ciel only smirked. "Oh he will be returning soon."

I gave him a questionable look as Grell poured more tea into my cup.

Just at that moment, Sebastian walked strait into the door with a list in his hands.

Grell looked at him adoringly with a big smile and flushed cheeks. He then jumped and hug Sebastian while shouting, "SEBAS-CHAN!"

I just blinked a few times. "Sebas-chan?" I turned to Ciel. "That was quick."

"Well, I am one hell of a butler," Sebastian said after peeling off Grell. He handed the list to Ciel. "I found out that every victim has had a connection with the deaths of each member of the Vendetta household. The list is the name of each and every victim. I have also a list of who the possible murderers could be." He took out a small sheet of paper and cleared his throat. "The suspects are, Bruce Othello Colet, a trustworthy butler of the household that was considered to be family, whom also seemed to be pretty skilled when it came to cross-dressing. Charlotte Elizabeth Reid, a German investor who was known to be romantically involved with Donovan Cerulean Vendetta, son of the household's Head, Leland Arsenic Vendetta. Theresa Alexandra Facinelli, a young heiress engaged to Sir Luciano Scarlet Vendetta's first born son, Gemini Maroon Vendetta. Chigasu Ohgi, a young Japanese maiden whose family was well known for trading with the Vendetta household. Alison Lois Rivers, a young woman known for her affairs with Luciano's second son, Logan Ivory Vendetta. And the last remaining household member," he smiled malevolently at me, "Serene Violet Vendetta."

All eyes in the room turned to me. My eyes only widened. "Me? I'm a suspect?" I asked innocently. I turned to Grell who seemed to have a frightened look on his face.

Sebastian kept smiling and said, "Why yes, Serene, you appear to be. Now that I think back to a comment you made a few days ago, yes you are most definitely a suspect."

Ciel turned to me and said, "Serene," in a shocked tone. When I looked at him, he seemed hurt. "Please tell me you didn't."

I looked away and faked a smile. "Oh, brother, you don't really see me to be capable of such a thing, do you?" I asked chancing to glance at him.

Sebastian looked at Grell and said, "Well isn't this just similar to something else. Yes I know we've seen this before."

"I'm sorry to say this, Serene, but you wouldn't be a suspect if you weren't capable of the task," Ciel said in almost a whisper. "Sebastian, search Serene's bedroom for any weaponry and confiscate it."

Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, My Lord." He then dart off.

"You can search all you want and you won't find anything. I am not the murderer. Don't you trust me, Ciel?" I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.

He turned away and said, "Not at the moment."

Sebastian then returned. "I searched every nook and cranny and still have yet to find any evidence that Serene is the murderer."

Ciel sighed. "If only it didn't have to come to this. Sebastian, frisk her."

"What!" I shouted.

"And, only if you have to, strip search her," he said with a strong voice.

I was scared as hell but I knew Ciel wouldn't let anything happen to me and plus if I ran away, it would only look much more suspicious.

* * *

I felt humiliated. I was standing in the office in front of Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian in my underwear. Not to mention there was a pile next to me of daggers, pocket knives, razors, needles, and some piano strings. Oh and of coarse my machete was in the hands of the demon himself. My lovely, sharp, blood stained machete. He also made me remove all the straps I had on to keep my weapons on me.

Ciel just stared at me. "Serene...."

Grell chuckled. "My my, I have never seen so many weapons on a person at once. I knew you were good, Serene, but not that good. How is it that you always seem to-"

I shot him the deadliest of glares. It kept him quiet.

"Serene...." Ciel said in a whisper. He looked away from me, got up, and walked out of the room.

Sebastian fallowed him out.

I turned my attention to Grell. He just laughed a bit and said, "Hmmm, Serene, I can see why Bruce-"

"Shut the fuck up, right now! Just shut the fuck up!" I shouted before I got redressed. I then walked out of the room. "Grell, are you coming?" I asked, turning back to him.

Grell nodded and came up behind me, fallowing me out of the room.

I walked to my bedroom with him on my tail. "Grell, I'm leaving. You can stay, I don't care, but I'm leaving before they turn me in," I said gathering what little things I owned. It all fit in one duffel bag. "If you do stay, expect me to be returning for my machete. I am not leaving it here for long. And I will get it back."

Grell only nodded.

I walked out of my room, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. Without looking back, I just continued walking.

* * *

After a few days alone in my once holy home, I decided it was long enough of a wait and I was going to get my machete back. I sat up in the coffin I had been asleep in and looked around at my lovely decorated room. There was a rose painted on the ceiling, a strawberry on the floor, and stars and crescent moons all over the wall. All of this was of course painted in blood.

I walked down from the attic and out the backdoor. I wasn't used to roaming around the alleys without my machete but I knew some Martial Arts so I'd be fine. That was until I heard a noise coming from behind me. It sounded like a low laugh. Then a voice.

"Ah, Serene, how nice it is to see you again my dear."

I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around. "Bruce...."

He only smirked. "Why hello, my love. Isn't queer we run into each other like this?" He was staring at me like he was going to eat me, and I hoped to God it was just a look and he actually wasn't going to. He laughed and stepped closer to me. He said, "Why, it's been so long that we've seen each other like this. And I can tell by the look on your face you haven't a weapon to protect yourself with."

I backed up, only to run into a wall. I gulped. Yup, this was a horrible idea. "Bruce, please, not now, please..." I whispered.

"Please? So you are begging? You must really want to go through with this, ahhn?" He laughed even more and walked closer. His body was now pressed against mine. I went to punch him, he held both of my wrist up against the wall with one hand, no problem. His body was too close to mine for me to be able to kick him, too. It was hopeless. I was hopeless, at least without Aka-chan, my machete. Bruce slid his free hand up my dress and pulled down my undergarments.

I closed my legs tight along with my eyes. This couldn't have been happening. No, not again.


	5. Ch 4: His Sister, Confronted

**Author's Note: Yes I know it is short but I got lazy and didn't know what to put next. and Then my mind wandered and that last scene was put in and well you see why I can't let my mind wander? lol but anyhow, this was actually finished this morning. I only didn't post it because i was watching Bolt. and then I fell asleep....sorry. anywho, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: find it! aenqfsswgIandfawDONTahdjlaOWNwaqubblaswKUROSHITSUJIsdfqllabdcczwru!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: His Sister, Confronted**

He laughed even more and walked closer. His body was now pressed against mine. I went to punch him, he held both of my wrist up against the wall with one hand, no problem. His body was too close to mine for me to be able to kick him, too. It was hopeless. I was hopeless, at least without Aka-chan, my machete. Bruce slid his free hand up my dress and pulled down my undergarments.

I closed my legs tight along with my eyes. This couldn't have been happening. No, not again. But it was and I couldn't stop it. I needed someone to save me, as pathetic as it sounds, I really did. Tears began flowing from my eyes. I flinched at the sound of his belt against the stone ground.

Bruce's hands slid gently between my thighs and forced them open, sliding in between them.

I gulped. and bit my lip, awaiting his actions. That was when I heard a familiar laugh. I opened my eyes to see Bruce had froze and was now looking up.

"My my, Serene, how did you get in this awful mess?" It was Grell. I knew that voice anywhere.

Bruce back up from me and pulled his pants back on. He was staring at Grell. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked coldly. He had let go of my wrist, leaving my arms to fall to my side.

Grell jumped down from wherever he was and landed next to me. "Serene, is there anything you wish of me to do?" he asked with a smile.

I glared at Bruce. "Grell, I want you to kill him. I don't care how you do it just kill him. Kill him! KILL HIM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Red hot fury flash through my entire body. I felt like I was on fire because of the intense heat the anger gave off.

Grell's smile grew as he turned back to Bruce saying, "Yes, My Love." He took out his scissors and glared at Bruce.

Bruce ran away with Grell going after him.

I leaned against the wall and slid down. I hugged my knees and broke down. It started raining I think. I looked to my left to see Bruce's belt buckle. I picked it up and slammed it against the stone wall until it broke in half, leaving a sharp edge. I held the edge to my throat. This was my ticket to freedom. "I'm sorry, Ciel." Before I could slit my throat, someone had grasped my wrist. I looked up to see Sebastian.

He held out Aka-chan, cleaned, sharpened, and in a sheath, and said, "I think this belongs to you." His smile was warm, fake, but warm. He released my wrist.

I dropped the buckle and stood up. I took Aka-chan from him. I looked over Sebastian's shoulder to see Ciel standing there with a hurt look on his face.

"Serene, why did you do it?" he asked, concern and hurt in his voice.

I glared at him and pushed pass Sebastian. "Why? You should know why! Isn't the only reason you live, the only reason why Sebastian hasn't taken your soul because you seek revenge? Well I do as well. That is why I did it! These people took everything away from me so I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they no exist in this world! I thought you would understand!" I shouted at him, tears still pouring from my eyes. "But apparently you don't. I'm sorry to say that I am disappointed in you, Ciel Phantomhive. I guess I no longer need you in my life, brother." I took Aka-chan out of the sheath and ran towards him, only to be slammed against the wall by Sebastian.

Sebastian was holding my wrist over my head with one hand and me by my neck with the other. His grip was tight.

I coughed, choking on my own breath.

Ciel walked up to me and said, "I do understand. What makes you think I wouldn't? I was questioning why you cut yourself." His stare was hard, like drills in my eyes. He turned to Sebastian and said, "Release her, Sebastian."

Sebastian dropped me.

I fell onto the ground coughing. Everything was blurry and I couldn't stand up. That was when everything went black.

* * *

I woke up, in my bedroom in the Phantomhive estate. I stretched and walked to the bathroom. I stripped and started to run the water. I turned the facet off and got into the tub. That was when Sebastian walked in. I sunk a little in the water and turned away from him.

He walked over to the tub and said, "Young Master has requested I check up to see how you were doing, but you weren't in your room so I guessed you'd be taking a bath."

"Did I ask why you were in her?" I looked up to him. Analyzing his facial features. What was wrong with me? He was demon! I looked away.

He chuckled. "I supposed so, but I bet you wanted to know."

"I'm fine, no thanks to you. You can go tell Ciel I'm okay now and let me bathe in peace," I said looking back up at him.

Sebastian smirked and walked toward the door.

"See you later, Sebas-chan," I said before giggling.

He growled and walked out, closing the door behind himself.


	6. Ch 5: His Sister, Flirtatious

**Author's Note: i am so sorry for the late update and it being short.... I've been getting distracted easily and this was a very busy week for me, kinda... anyway Kome is so very sorry and will try make it up somehow... and maybe in a few more chapters you may get to meet one of my favorite characters, Serene's "sister". heehee!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Kuroshitsuji,,,,yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: His Sister, Flirtatious**

We were sitting across from each other at the table. Sebastian had made breakfast, to Bard's annoyance. I was just playing with my food, not quite in the mood to eat.

Ciel cleared his throat and said, "So are you going to tell me why you did it? The suicide attempts, the cutting. Grell told Sebastian all about it."

I growled and made a mental note to have a talk with Grell. But for right now I needed to give him an answer. "My original plan was to get rid of everyone that had anything to do with my parents death and our butler. Afterwards what would I have to live for? So after killing everyone I was to kill myself. Bruce was the last person on my list and Grell was going to kill him so my time was up. As for the cutting, well I have an obsession with pressing cold blades against skin and ripping it open." I laughed softly.

"Bullshit."

I looked up at Ciel. "Excuse me?"

"That's bullshit. You have so much to life for. Why do you think you're alive?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "A few years back, when my parents were still alive, you would come visit all the time. You were like the older sister I didn't have. You would always talk about marrying a nice guy, noble or peasent you didn't care, and starting a family. What ever happened to that goal?" He raised and eyebrow.

I looked away. "You honestly think I can still do that? The world thinks that I died three years ago with my family. Not to mention how screwed up my way of thinking is. No man would want to get involved with a nutcase like me," I explained.

"Oh so you don't swing that way," Sebastian commented.

I glared in his direction.

Ciel then said, "What makes you say that? Aside from the murderous side, I see and lost young woman who is in desperate need for love." Although it seemed like a compliment, he held venom on his tongue.

My eyes widened and I looked over to him.

"You're a beautiful young woman," he continued. "A man has to be more insane than you and Grell combined not to see that."

I felt my face flush. I wasn't used to being complimented like this. I smiled. "Ciel, that's so kind of you to say."

He cleared his throat again and got up from the table. He turned to Sebastian and said, "Sebastian, make sure none of her most recent wounds are infected and if they are flush them out right away."

Sebastian bowed slightly and said, "Yes, My Lord." He helped me out of my chair and brought me up stairs and into one of the bathrooms. He slid my coat off of my arms a dropped it to the floor.

I shivered at his touch. I sighed and said, "He hates me now, doesn't he?"

Sebastian kept quiet and helped me out of me dress. His fingers trailed over my scabs and scars. "I'm sure the young master does not hate you. Otherwise, why would he bother with you?" He began pouring some liquid on my open wounds.

It made me twitch in pain. My eyelids fell a little. Then, unknown to my knowledge, the pain began to feel good. No, it was his touch. This was the first time I've been touched by a man like this. I kind of liked it. I felt relaxed. His fingers felt like silk, smooth against my damaged skin.

"You're quite decorative, aren't you?"

I snapped out of it and turn my head to him. "Excuse me?"

His delicate fingers slid over one of the scars on my shoulder that led to my spine, causing me to shiver. "All of these scars, they're quite the accessories," he said. It sounded a bit smug.

I looked away from him. My eyes narrowed and I said, "Well it isn't as if I wanted most of these."

"I can see. It is obvious the long slashes were done by someone else by their positions. By something other than a blade, more like a whip. Am I correct?" he asked, already knowing he was right.

I bit my lip.

"You can get dressed. I'm finished."

I nodded and slipped my dress back on. I looked around to see Sebastian was already gone. I Put my coat back on and walked out of the bathroom. I walked down the stairs to see Ciel being suffocated in a hug by Elizabeth. I smirked and stood next to him.

Elizabeth let go of him and looked at me. "Serene? Is that you?" she questioned.

I only nodded.

"Ciel! Why didn't you tell me Serene was still alive?" she asked with a voice of desperation. It was so annoying, like a blade rubbing into glass but not quite cracking it.

I walked behind Ciel and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands resting on his chest. "Yes, brother, why haven't you told Lizzy that I was alive?" I asked, whispering almost.

That set her off. Elizabeth's face grew red with fury, only to let her green eyes shine with jealousy.

I giggled. "If you haven't told her of my living, it makes me wonder what else you haven't mentioned to dear Lizzy..."I smiled.

Ciel shoved me off and glared at me. "Lizzy, we had just learned of Serene being alive. Sorry for not telling you sooner." He sounded angry but I wouldn't blame him. He then turned to me. "And why don't you leave us alone for now, Serene," he growled.

I looked away from him and started up the stairs. I needed some time to myself anyway. I could redecorate the room I was staying in.


	7. Ch 6: His Sister, Crossdressing

**Author's Note: see im making it up! heh heh. and it may seem confusing at first when she thinks to herself but when Serene is angry she thinks in a strange way. and the reason why she had to cross-dress was so that she wouldn't attract men like Bruce. makes sense, right? well enjoy and im sorry for it being short. but i didnt know how to continue it ^_^'**

**Disclaimer: i dont own it! Kuroshitsuji that is.....heehee**

* * *

**Chapter 6: His Sister, Cross-dressing**

I picked a flower, a Daffodil. It brought back memories of the when my Aunt Esther would visit.

She taught me all about flowers, after all she was a gardener. It was so much fun to spend time with, especially after Mother was sent away. Papa said it was for the best, but what did he know. He was married to a well known noble and had an affair with the help. A maid. And then his wife, Lady Richelle Vasillisa Frasier-Vendetta, sent her away. It was humiliating for him. And then when would got out of her sister working in the manor, Lady Richelle could dare allow her husband bastard daughter to have her mother's side around. So she sent Aunt Esther away as well. She never did finish teaching me about flowers.

I balled my hand into a fist, crushing the flower. The corner of my eyes began to fill with tears. I turned to look back at the Phantomhive Estate. Ciel shouldn't mind if I go out for a while. I went inside and walked strait to my room. When in there, I locked the door. I tied my red hair back and hid it in a black and white gatsby hat. I licked my finger and scrubbed off all my make-up. I stripped down out of my dress and opened my closet. I pulled out some gauze. I untied my corset and bound my breast with the gauze. I slipped on a white wife-beater and some black trousers. I slid Aka-chan inside of my trousers and under a strap on my thigh. I put a black vest on over my wife-beater. I finally put on a pair of black boots and walked to my window. I opened it up and jumped out, landing on my feet on the ground in a crouched position.

* * *

While roaming around, I passed up a bar. Hell, why not go in for a drink, eh?

I walked into the bar and it grew silent. Some large oaf walked over to me. He was probably around 6'2". He had dark brown hair that reached his fuzzy chin. He was well built, too. He slapped his hand on my head and said, "He, aren't you a bit young to be in here, kiddo?"

I grabbed hold of his wrist and threw him across the bar. He was way lighter than I expected him to be. "I'm old enough to be in here," I said. "I may be short but I'm actually nineteen." I maid my voice scratchy to make it sound more masculine.

Three men, larger than the one I threw stood up and started walking toward me. One of them, the shortest, said, "You think you push any of us around you little twerp?" He cracked his knuckles.

Another, this one being a bit heavy and blonde, growled and said, "Oh don't worry, tough guy, we'll teach you a lesson." He took out a club.

The third one, who was the biggest, chuckled. He took out a sword. When he swung it at me, I broke the blade with Aka-chan. He stared in disbelief. Then he threw it to the ground and charged at me.

I jump up and stepped on his head, leaping over the other two and landing on a table. I held my hat on with on hand while holding Aka-chan with the other. I jumped off the table, flipped it over, and kicked it at the three of them.

It hit them all, pushing them out the door.

I then heard a chuckle come from behind me. Then someone whispered, "Nice work, Serene," in my right ear. It was Sebastian.

I turned around quickly and stared up at him.

He took the machete from my hand and slid in back into my trousers, causing me to blush. I then lifted my up by the thighs and walked out of the door.

I pushed on his shoulders and struggled. But it was hopeless. I couldn't squirm out of his grip.

"Young Master ordered me to retrieve you. I am not going to let you go until we return safely at the estate."

I sighed and relaxed. I leaned over his shoulder and rested my chin on his back. As uncomfortable as my position was, I was more than comfortable leaning into him like this. It was strange, no exotic. Well that was the only term I knew that could describe it correctly, sadly.

* * *

We shortly returned back to the manor and when we did, he placed me carefully on the floor. In front of me now was an angry looking Ciel with his arms crossed.

I smiled weakly and said, "Well I guess I shout be going to my room now." As I started walking, Ciel caught me by the shoulder. I turned around and looked at him.

He held out an outfit similar to Maylene's, only red and black and with a low cut. "You are to wear this from now on. After all, you will be working as a maid for me now. Unless you expect to be turned in to Scotland Yard. Grell edited to what he said would be your liking."

I took the uniform out of his hands and stared at it. Of course Grell edited it. It was mainly red and was cut to be revealing. I sighed and asked, "Can I go to my room now?"

Ciel nodded.

I groaned and trudged up the stairs. On my way up I overheard Sebastian and Ciel talking.

Sebastian said, "It makes you wonder how she holds them down."

Ciel only replied, "I'm ready for bed now, Sebastian."

I growled at Sebastian's comment.


	8. Ch 7: His Sister, Intoxicated

**Author's Note: Aren't you guys just so happy I've been bored lately and have nothing to do but write fanfiction? Well originally I was gonna go into detail of what happened but instead I decided to make Serene forget everything! yay! And I kow the flashback in the beginning may seem like it has nothing to do with the story but wait until the end. Wel, enjoy! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own the plotline and Serene. My good friend It's Impossible To Feel This Bad, Trevor owns Bruce/Bella.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: His Sister, Intoxicated**

_"Ah, Serene. I'd like to introduce you to our newest butler, Bruce Othello Colet," said Papa. He pointed to what seemed like a young maiden._

_I looked up at him. "Papa, why did you hire a woman to be my personal butler?"_

_The butler growled. "Ann! Natta! That is it! Arruu! I am a man!" He took out a pair of scissors and shouted, "I am tired of everyone thinking of me as a woman! Rura! Jah!" _

_Papa held out his hand and shouted, "Bruce! Please stop! Don't do it!"_

_Bruce blinked and said, "Do what? I was only going to cut my hair..." He bit his thumb and cocked his head to the side. _

_"Oh...well then...continue if you wish...."_

_Bruce nodded and cut his long brown hair from his shoulders to his chin. He then took out a string and tied it back. He stepped forward and leaned to me. "Do I still look like a woman now, Miss Serene?" _

_I looked at him curiously and said, "Hmmm, yup!"_

_"YAH!! Neehh!" Bruce began to cry._

_Papa put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Serene, please apologize to Bruce and cheer him up. I have work to attend to." He then walked away._

_I walked up to Bruce who was now on his knees crying. I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Bruce, I didn't mean it. Will you be okay?"_

_He stared at me, no longer crying. His deep blue eyes were filled with anger. He grasped me by the neck and stood up, lifting me off of the ground. He began to chuckle. "My my, Serene, you are such a beautiful young lady. How old are you anyway?"_

_I tried pulling his hand away. "I'm nine," I said in a raspy voice._

_"Oh? How young. But I think I can manage with such an age of such a beauty, hmmm."_

_"What do you mean by manage?" I asked. Next thing I knew we were in my bedroom unclothed. I was in extreme pain while he was having the time of his life. I didn't know what was going on but I knew it was wrong. This is not why Papa hired him. Papa loved me too much to let anyone treat me this way. He wouldn't let any man harm me in anyway. Would he?_

_It didn't matter. It happened whether Papa chose it to or not. Bruce threatened me afterwards. Told me he would never love me again if I told. Said that if he didn't love me, he would kill me. And I wanted to stay alive._

* * *

This was my third week of being a maid and I still wasn't used to it. I walked into Ciel's office. He was sitting at his desk as usual. I sighed and pour him a cup of red tea. "Ciel, I know you are busy and what not but you are still a kid, you need to loosen up and have fun," I said wit a smile.

"Hn," was all he said.

"Come on, there's so much to do. Get off your ass and take the day off," I said pouring my own cup of tea.

"I have work to do, Serene."

I growled in frustration. "You are going to have fun if it kills you, Ciel!"

Sebastian smirked.

Ciel ignored me.

I took out a small vile and poured it into the teapot.

Sebastian looked curiously at me but I'm sure he could tell it wasn't poison otherwise he would have attacked me.

I refilled Ciel cup and took a few sips of my own.

Sebastian leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "What is it that you did to the tea?"

I giggled. "I spiked it. It won't kill him but it should loosen him up." My smile grew as did Sebastian's smirk.

Ciel sipped the tea and looked up. "This taste strange."

I giggled. "It's my own recipe. Do you like it?" I asked.

He shrugged and continued to drink.

I turned to Sebastian and asked, "Would you care for some tea, Sebas-chan?"

His smirk went away and he tensed up.

I shrugged and poured some into my cup. I then refilled Ciel's. I always wondered how he would act while drunk.

* * *

I yawned and stretched. I couldn't recall what happened last night. I guess I drank a little too much tea. I peeled my eyes open to see Ciel lying next to me. My eyes suddenly widened. I looked around to notice we were both naked in his bed. This was not good. I slipped out and looked around for my clothes. When I found them, I got dressed as quickly as possible and darted out the room and to my own. This was bad, this was really bad! On my way to my room, I ran into Sebastian. He had a smirk on his face while I;m sure mine was completely red.

"Did you and the young master enjoy the night?"

I growled. "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"I won't. I'll leave it to you to tell yourself. Now I guess he is still unconscious and naked in his bed?"

I nodded and ran back to my room. This was a bad idea, a horrible idea!

* * *

After a few hours had passed, Ciel had called me downstairs. I was scared stiff. When I arrived down there, all the other servants were there.

Ciel cleared his throat and announced, "I'd like to introduce you all to our new servant, Bella Othelia Coil." He pointed to a maid with long brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Right away I realized that it wasn't a maid at all. It was Bruce.


	9. Ch 8: His Sister, Oh So Malevolent

**A/N: yes i know i know i havent updated in ages. and this is extremely short. get over it, ive been busy and so much shut has happened. he at least i didnt stop writing all together right? well i could never without introducing the infamous nympho herself. i so enjoy using that word. i'll get more into detail about how the Bruce/Bella thing is going on later on. for now, just enjoy this ok!**

**Disclaimer: dont own it. yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: His Sister, Oh So Malevolent.**

"Serene, do you honestly think you can stay in there forever?" asked Sebastian through the bathroom door.

I on the other hand, I had my head hung over the toilet. I took a deep breath and just ended up vomiting again."

I heard him chuckle through the door. Sebastian then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Should I tell him, or would you rather?" he asked me.

I knew what he was talking about, and I was in denial. I played it off as a stomach virus. Ciel was too over worked to think anything else. But Sebastian? He wasn't exactly naive. "He doesn't need to know. I can handle this," I told him.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and asked, "I never knew you as one to visit clinics, after all, you are friends with Grell."

I wiped my lips, growled, and glared at him. "I would never kill an innocent!" I shouted angrily at him. I stood up and walked over to him. Then I blacked out.

_I looked up at Sebastian, observing his features. I put my small hand on his chest and smirked._

_"Serene?" he questioned._

_I giggled and looked strait into his eyes. "Sebastian, you're a demon. So you should be familiar with malevolence, right?" I asked him before snaking my arms around his neck._

_He stared at me with question. "Malevolence?"_

_"Yes?" was all the escaped my lips before I got on my tippytoes and pressed them against his. _

_He paused, then pulled away. "You aren't Serene, are you?" he asked with a glare. Sebastian then pulled me off of him and stepped back. _

_"Well of course not, I'm Malevolence," I said seductively, my eyes still locked with his. But with one blink, things went black._

I looked around, confused. "Sebastian, I'm confused. Did I just black out or what?" I asked, slightly worried as to why he was glaring at me. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Serene? Oh, sorry," he looked away. "I apologize." He then walked away.

I took a deep breath and walked to my room. I shut the door behind me and slid down to the floor. I turn to the left where i had a refrigerator. I opened it up, revealing multiple buckets of blood. I took two buckets and walked out of the bedroom and head back to the bathroom. While in there, I put the plug in the tub. After, I poured the buckets into the tub. Tears poured from my eyes as I stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the tub and cold, cold blood. I sank in, let the blood reach my chin and consume most of me. I raised my left arm, picked up Aka-chan, whom I had place beside the tub, and slid her sharp blade softly against my arm. I watched as my own blood dripped and mixed with the blood of so many others. It was so interesting to watch drip by drip, d mix with blood. Like watching a leaky faucet, on instead of clear water, you see red, just red. Gorgeous red. I wondered how happy Grell would be.

* * *

_I walked quietly down the halls, looking for a certain demon. I passed up Ciel's bedroom and saw Sebastian tucking him into bed. How cute. I leaned against the hallway wall, waiting for him to come out of the room. _

_He soon did. He peered over to me questioningly. His eyes lingered on my uniform._

_I smirked. _

_His eyes widened._

_I grabbed hold of his shoulders and, with all my might, forced him to the ground. _

_Sebastian just seems confused. _

_I gripped his shirt and ripped it open. My fingers traced over his lean muscles. "Just as marvelous as I imagined," I breathed. I then licked his neck and nibbled at the nape. _

_His head pulled back. _

_I pouted my lips. "Come now, Sebas-chan, are you actually avoiding it?" I asked a bit sad._

_"You reek of blood," he growled. He then shoved me off. Once he stood up, he held me against the wall, gripping me by my throat. "Who are you?" he growled angrily._

_I cleared my throat. "I told you already. Are you so insensitive to forget my name? How rude, I say."_

_"What do you mean you told me? You didn't tell me shit, only talked about malevolence."_

_"Exactly. That's my name. Malevolence. I though you understood that," I explained to the demon. "Oh and as for the blood, that was Serene's doing."_

_"Your name is Malevolence?" he questioned. Sebastian was obviously confused._

_I smiled evilly. "Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_He threw me to the ground._

_I coughed a bit. "Well wasn't that rude of you," I said with a pout. _

_"What happened with Serene?" he growled._

_"She's sleeping. Her hormones overwhelmed her. So I'm here, to erase the prudence and bring out her inner nympho, ha!" I laughed in amusement. "She needs it, after all she is such a prude, never even experience sex for herself. On while intoxicated or forced. It is such a sad sad thing. So I'm here to change that," I explained to him. "And you, well I could just eat you up," I whispered._

_"Well if that's the case," he started, "you're out of luck. You may not be Serene, but you still rest in her body, which I could not dare violate. The young master will make sure of that."_

_I sighed and pouted again. "Well that's no fun, is it? It's okay, I can do all the work if you wish," I pointed out smirking._

_"You don't get it do you. No means no," he voiced stiffly before walking away from me. _

_"Sure...." I laughed before heading back to Serene's bedroom._


End file.
